


Explanation

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Silly Crushes, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened resulted in Wing standing for ten kliks in stupefied silence, wondering how his datapad ended up on the floor when he was certain he had been reading it’s contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanation

The first time it happened resulted in Wing standing for ten kliks in stupefied silence, wondering how his datapad ended up on the floor when he was certain he had been reading it’s contents.

That had been the result of Deadlock coming in from a good speedrun round the track; coming in with a wild grin and a bounce to his step he hadn’t had in two or three weeks.

Wing brushed it off, merely as surprise at seeing Deadlock’s crooked smile and bright optics.

The second time it happened was the result of seeing Deadlock at the Spring Carnival; seeing him laughing with other NCC citizens. Seeing him look down to notice younglings clutching his legs and pointing at one of the many “evil spirit” costumers and yelling to be saved.

He dispelled the nightmares with a low growl and a wink to the actor, who reacted appropriately with a scattering of brightly wrapped candies and a gangly and wobbling run away from the “terrible warrior”.

Wing had nearly dropped his drink when Deadlock had laughed and took a knee, letting the young mechs pat his helm and offer him candy.

Wing shoved it all aside in his processor, blaming a sudden rush of possessive happiness on the image of Deadlock with a youngling on his broad shoulders.

The third time it happened was the most embarrassing of all. It was the result of an unheard knock and breakfast; of the casual kind of housemate worry that resulted from your roommate sleeping an inordinate amount of time.

The third time was the result of Wing tapping quietly on Deadlock’s door, nudging it open with a “Are you alr-”

And a cube clattering to the floor.

Deadlock turned, optics half-lidded and still dozy as a finial flicked and sent liquid droplets scattering.

“Yeh, I’m fine. Just got out the ‘rack wh… Wing, you okay?”

An awkward and shrill chirrup was all that escaped the Knight before he dropped like a lump of cooling lead.

He’s still not sure how he’s going to explain this one away, not when the cause was a mech fresh out of the washracks; and certainly not when the image makes a blush rise to his faceplates and a smirk bloom on Deadlock’s expression.


End file.
